Metonic Fluff
by Rainbow Dragon Heroin
Summary: Sonic had become the only person that Metal would trust besides the doctor. After realizing that the doctor was no longer a safe person to be around, he moved in with Sonic. This is about their time living together as well as dealing with the feelings they soon come to have for one another. This will be mainly fluff and slice of life, with some angst in it.
1. Chapter 1

Sure, Metal was made to get rid of Sonic and do what Eggman wanted, but Sonic had managed to show him there's more than just that. Even if he had his orders and his programs he was able to think on his own, despite Eggman's best attempts at stopping that, and Sonic showed him that he could choose his own path.

Sure the blue blur was annoying, but after what had happened recently, Metal had no one else to turn to... So he went to find Sonic.

* * *

A lazy afternoon was something Sonic didn't mind having. It was boring just peaceful and nothing to fight, or to have to deal with, which meant he could have some time to himself...

He was outside in a hammock at the place he was staying at near the beach, sunbathing without a care in the world when something suddenly blocked out the sun and distrubed the resting hedgehog...

Sonic takes his shades off and looks up at what was blocking the sunlight... Only to find Metal Sonic staring him in the face. This was sudden and startled the hedgehog, which ended him on the ground near the swinging hammock.

"Geeze Mets... You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic comments as he gets up, picking up his shades and looking over at the robot.

"I don't see how that could have given someone of your health a heart attack..." Metal simply replies, looking confused.

"Its an expression, you know? A saying? Anyway, what are you doing here? Most times we meet it doesn't normally end up being at my home."

"Well..." Metal starts, looking down at the ground. "I deserted the Doctor and I came here to stay. I don't want to be around the doctor anymore. Last time I second guessed his orders he threatened to dismantle me."

"Uh huh..." Sonic scratches at his ear a bit while he thought about this. "I guess you can stay here for awhile. Just don't cause any trouble. I don't know how Tails and the others would react to coming over and spotting you here... Last thing I want is you to have to be on the receiveing end of Amy's hammer..."

"I won't cause any trouble. I'll only stay as long as I need to in order to figure out what option I should take next. I am not use to being able to choose what I do." Metal replies, watching Sonic.

"I should probably show you around then. Its my house after all! Come on, I can get back to napping later. The sun's not going anywhere." Sonic gestures for Metal to follow him as he heads towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got inside, Sonic set his shades down on the small table near the door.

"Its not the biggest house, but it works nicely! Its open, has a lot of room, and I don't have to worry about tripping on things if I have to get up in the middle of the night to do something."

Metal just stands near the entrance as he looks around and takes in everything. He simply nodded in responce to Sonic talking about the house.

Sonic walks through the living room then past the kitchen, and motions for Metal to follow him. "If you're going to be staying here, I better show you the guest room. Its this way."

The robot turns their attention to the hedgehog and soon follows them down the small hall and into a room.

There was a made bed, a night stand, a dresser, standard bedroom stuff.

"This is your room while you're staying here. I'm not sure how you like to sleep, but there's a chair in the corner near an outlet if that's what you prefer."

"This is... nice. Thank you. Its different from my charging area back... there. Its more colorful." Metal starts to walk around, looking at the items in the room. After he got done with that, he turned to look at Sonic. "Is this all to your living quaters...? Its... rather small. But it is much bigger than the charging area."

"That's about it, minus the storage room, my room, the bathroom... and the two small closest." Sonic comments, counting out on his fingers. "My room's on the other side of the hall. The storage room is between us."

Metal nods and just stands there.

Silence. A rather awkward silence for about five minutes. Till Sonic finally broke it.

"Well I'm going to go back outside now. There's not much I have to do today, so I'm gonna enjoy the quiet. If you need anything, I'll be in my hammock." With that the hedgehog turns and leaves, heading back outside.

He gets his sunglasses and puts them on as he lays back in the hammok, enjoying the quiet.

After awhile Sonic seemed to become uneasy... like someone was watching him... So he pulls his shades up and almost startles again at the sight of Metal standing near by in the shade looking at the ocean.

"Geeze Metal! Don't scare me like that! If you're going to come out while I'm napping at least wake me up so I know you're here!" Sonic fusses a bit, then sighs. "I'm not use to having company over... So next time just wake me up okay?"

Metal waits for Sonic to finish talking before saying anything in return. "I didn't mean to scare you. I am not use to this place yet. I would prefer to stay near you till I get accostumed to it."

"Huh... I don't mind, just don't go sneaking up on me okay?" Sonic puts his shades back on and once again leans back in the hammock.

"Noted." Metal answers, then grows silent. He didn't know what else to, but after awhile of standing he changed to sitting down on the ground where he was. At least this gave him time to figure out what to do next, but it would take awhile. The options he was being given by his system didn't show any promise... or any good outcomes. With no other favorable options besides the one he was already doing, Metal turned to updating his data banks on what events had happened since he last did an update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed and Metal went back into the house a few times to walk around, ultimantly coming back out and staying near Sonic... that was until it started to get darker and the hedgehog woke up from his nap.

With a yawn Sonic takes off the shades and gets out of the hammock, stretching a bit, then looking around.

"That was a good nap. I feel like I could do anything now! Though its getting late... Hm..."

The speedster heads inside, followed by the robot house guest of his. Heading into the kitchen he opens the frigde, looking through it, only to close it and sigh.

"I forgot to to shopping again... Guess that means pizza!"

Metal just watches Sonic, not sure if he sould say something.

"Hey Metal, can you hand me the phone? I've got the pizza place's number already in it. I'll have to go and get it, but hey! Its cheaper than having it delievered... and someone freaking out if they spot you..."

Metal notices he phone by him on the counter, then hands it over to Sonic. "That would be wise. I am not sure how to explain this yet. I do not want to be seen as a threat. I do not mean to do any harm. You are the only person who actually cares about my exsistance as my own being and not as a tool."

"Well of course, and we'll figure something out." Sonic replies, going through the phone to find the number he was looking for.

It doesn't take him long to call the order in and hang up. Now to figure out what to do while he waited. Tv. He could always see what was on, so he heads over to the sofa and sits down, soon starting to flip through channles with the remote.

Metal followed him over, standing behing the sofa as he watches Sonic look for something to watch. This... This was not something he really understood. He knew that those like Sonic and the doctor would get 'Bored' and then try to find something to do... but sitting around and watching TV.

"Hey Mets, anything you want to watch? Nothing on is catching my interest." Sonic asks, looking back and over at Metal.

"No. There is not. I don't get why you would sit here and watch something, if you do not like having to wait."

"I have to wait on food, so I do something in the mean time. I would go for a run, but I don't want my pizza to get cold."

"That's not what I meant. Why would you sit and watch things where there is events and things happening outside?"

"Sometimes its just easier to watch it on the TV, as well the fictional shows and movies. Which are pretty fun to watch most times. In other words, its enjoyable."

"Enjoyable..." Metal thinks outload, then comes over and sits on the sofa as well. "Maybe this will be enjoyable for me too."

"That's the spirit! Tell me to stop when you see something you want to watch." Sonic smiles and starts to flip through the channels again.

"Okay." Metal watches the titles of shows and movies move on the screen, not really finding anything of interest, he shakes his head and gets up.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." The robotic hedgehog walks off and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay then." Sonic just puts a movie on and waits for the pizza. Once the time came, it didn't take him long to go get it and bring it back.

The rest of the evening Metal stayed in the guest room, which was concerning to Sonic... and slightly suspicious. He might have befriended Metal, but the bot still confused him and he still wasn't sure about them...

He was more so worried about his robotic house guest though. Metal use to live with probably the worst roommate anyone could ever have.

After it was already dark out and Sonic had eaten, he goes to check on Metal.

"Yo Mets, you okay in there? You've been awfully quiet." Sonic knocks on the door, then opens it.

Metal was just sitting in the chair staring off into space, no wonder he was so quiet.

"Metal... Hellooooo...?" Sonic waves his hand in front of the other's face, but got no response. "Must have gone to sleep or something. At least they seem to be doing okay." With that Sonic leaves the room and shuts the door back.

After he got ready for bed he checks on Metal once more, then goes on to his room for the night.

Everything was peaceful during the night, come morning though Metal was already up and this time they went to check on Sonic.

The hedgehog was snoring some and sprawled out on his bed in a tangle of covers, still asleep despite it already being daylight.

This confused Metal. Normally the doctor got up early, almost as soon as the sun started to rise. So he expected Sonic to get up that early as well.

Sonic did finally get up, only to startle and fall out of bed when he spots Metal. Letting out a groan he gets up and stares the robot.

"Okay there's gonna some rules if you're going to live here... Rule number one, do not come into my room while I'm sleeping. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take care of things like I do every morning." Sonic yawns and heads out of the room to go do something else.

Metal doesn't follow him, he just goes out into the living room area and sits down. He was still unsure about what to. By this time he'd be given a task to do.

While waiting for Sonic, Metal got up and had a look around the living room and kitchen area.

Sonic soon comes out and walks right past Metal, opens the fridge and pulls out the pizza leftover from the night before and proceeds to stick a plate of it into the microwave to reheat.

"That's not a healthy option to be consuming right after you woke up." Metal comments.

Sonic lets out another yawn, looking at Metal. "I've got nothing else to eat. I didn't get any groceries recently, I've already eaten everything else I had in here."

"I recall you saying that last night. Why did you not go get these... groceries... yesterday?"

"I didn't feel like it. Never did like shopping. Not to mention having to wait in line... And the shelf check outs only take so many items. I'll have to go shopping today though. I'm not eating pizza all that. Tried that once, didn't end well."

Metal just listens, staring at Sonic. "If you do not like shopping, why do you not just get someone else to do them?"

Sonic looks around, then at Metal. "I live alone, well I use to. And I'm not going to ask you to go get groceries. That'd be rude."

"Rude. Adjective. To be offensively impolite or to be ill-mannered. ... I don't see what is rude about asking someone to do this shopping for you." Metal comments, confused.

"You're my guest. Its not polite to ask your house guests to do something you as a host should do. Amy taught me that." That's when the microwave goes off and Sonic takes the pizza out, setting the plate on the counter to cool off some before he started eating.

It seems it'd take Metal awhile to get use to staying with Sonic, and vice versa.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since Metal had come to stay with Sonic. And both were getting use to living with each other. Metal was able to find things to do that kept them busy while Sonic managed to keep anyone from freaking out over Metal. Even if it took some explaining to his best friend Tails about the whole thing.

Though the weeks didn't go by very smoothly, there were a few attacks but without having to deal with Metal being a part of them, it was easier to send Eggman packing. Which also helped to convence Tails that Metal really didn't want to deal with the mad man anymore.

Further more, Tails had even helped Metal get use to using things in Sonic's house, and even offered to help Metal out if something happened to them so they didn't have to go back to Eggman.

Things were starting to come together... and Sonic didn't mind Metal staying! It was nice to have someone around for a change! Even if they had to have things explained to them. It had turned out to be a good thing for the both of them!

Though there was about to be a turn of events one evening...

* * *

It was movie night, or in other words, the night there was nothing else to watch so Sonic rented a movie from the near by store so he wouldn't have to watch something he's watched already.

About half way through the comedy, Metal comes and joins Sonic on the sofa. The hedgehog wasn't expecting this and soon pauses the movie.

"Hey Mets. Something wrong? Most times you don't come in here when I'm watching a movie, or TV in general."

"Nothing is wrong. I do have a question though. I've come across this word many times since I've been staying here, but I can't figured out exactly what it means. I was going to ask you for your assistance with it."

"Sure thing Mets, go on ahead! I'll give it my best shot!" Sonic replies, looking over at Metal.

"What does the word love mean?"

Sonic just stares at him, trying to figure out what to tell him. Oh boy, how to explain the word love to a robot... He'd give it his best try, but he's not sure how it'd work out.

"Um... Hm... That's hard to explain..." Sonic starts, then looks around. "Have you tried looking it up in the dictionary?"

"I have. But even with the definitions, it is still confusing."

"Well... uh... Love is when you like something so much you enjoy it and prefer to be around it or have it around often. Like I love chili dogs! They're my favorite food because I love them so much! I like having them around cause I love eating them!" Sonic was trying his best and after he got done with his explanation, he waits for a response.

Silence. Metal just keeps staring at Sonic during this time. And it was making Sonic worried and very anxious. He really hoped he hadn't confused Metal too much... or said something that could have made him glitch...

Minutes pass then Metal finally speaks up.

"Thank you. I love you."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sonic nearly jumped out of his seat at the robot's response.


	6. Chapter 6

Metal looks at Sonic confused, not understanding why the other would react like that. So he decided to explain.

"You said that love is when enjoy being around something or enjoy its presence. Well I enjoy being around you, and I prefer it to being alone, or around anyone else. Therefore I love you."

Sonic goes to speak, but takes a moment to finally say something, blushing a little while this whole thing was happening.

"Oh! Oh okay! That's what you meant! Yeah I enjoy being around you too! You're a good friend and nice to hang out with!" Sonic laughs some, then soon takes a sip of his drink and hopes that Metal would leave because this was getting very awkward and he wasn't sure what to do but try and avoid more talk about this.

"Is there another meaning it could have been? I don't understand. You told me what love meant, is there more than one meaning to it?"

"Well would you look at the time I have to go check on Tails I'll be back in a moment, watch over the place for me okay?" Sonic just gets up and races out through the front door.

Metal was extremely confused about this. He would have said something, but Sonic was already gone.

"I'll wait to ask then. Sonic is acting differently..." That's when he gets up and goes outside, looking around frantically. "What if the doctor did something to him!? I have to find him and make sure that he is unharmed!"

The robot then sets out to find Sonic, at the same time doing his best not to be seen by others. He did not want to be attacked while trying to help Sonic!

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was at Tails' place trying to calm down.

"I mean seriously! I didn't expect it! It was the last thing I expected but sure its just because they like being around me but still!"

"Sonic calm down you're talking too fast for me to understand what you're saying. Breath, then tell me what happened. Slowly this time."

Sonic takes a deep breath, then exhales.

"Metal asked me what love meant. I told him it was something you felt when you enjoyed something a lot and liked be around it. I gave the example of me loving chili dogs. After a few minutes of quiet he replies with 'Thank you. I love you.' and I just. I ran. It was awkward! I didn't know what else to do! More so after he asked if there was another definition of love!"

Tails was silent, then lets out a sigh. "Sonic you can't keep running away when things get uncomfortable. Why do you think Amy chased after you for so long?! She wanted answers!"

"I know! I know, but its just... its just..."

"Its just what? I don't see what the problem is here Sonic."

"The problem is... its that..." Sonic starts, blush already growing in his face. "I sort... I sort of like Metal...?" He mumbles the last part and tries to keep his face from being see.

"I couldn't hear what you said...? Sonic is there something you're not telling me?" Tails was concerned now. It wasn't like Sonic to keep big secrets, or anything that would cause him to act this way.

"I said I liked Metal..." He mumbles again, turning so his back was to Tails.

"Sonic! Just spit it out! I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Tails fusses, crossing his arms and pouting a bit.

Sonic sighs and turns around, face red and mustering up the strength to say what he was going to say.

"I said I like Metal Sonic!" He blurts out, then curls up into a ball due to embarrassment.

"You like Metal? Like how Amy liked you?"

"Mm-hm." Was all Sonic said from his curled up position.

"Wow... I'm not sure what to say? Or if I can help. Amy would be a better person to talk about this to than me."

"I'm not telling Amy. I'm not telling anyone else! Ever!" Sonic fusses, then rolls under a table in Tails' workshop.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not even Metal?" Tails adds, looking under the table at Sonic.

That's when Sonic realizes he left Metal alone to come talk to Tails... and he rolls out from under the table. He uncurls, gets up, with a worried look on his face.

"I left Metal at my house! I didn't tell him why I was coming here! He might have left to find me I was acting weirdly what if he's hurt what if someone spots him!? Even worse, what if Egghead catches him!?"

"Sonic breath! We'll find him! He can't be far if he's looking for you, and he knows to stay out of sight til we figure this whole thing out! And I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself. I'll help you look for him though, it you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot. Come on, lets go!" Sonic starts to jog in place, ready to speed off.

"Go on ahead! I'll get the Tornado and fly over the area to see if I can spot him! You look from the ground okay?"

"Right!" Sonic zooms off after that, going through street by street, yard by yard, trying to find Metal.

The sound of the Tornado could be heard over head as Tails looks for Metal from the plane.

* * *

Metal, on the other hand, was still looking for Sonic when he heard the Tornado fly over.

"Normally Tails doesn't use the Tornado unless something has happened... ... ... Sonic!" Metal then starts his engine and goes after the plane, hoping that Tails could tell him what was going on!

An alert comes up on Tails' monitor that something was approuching his plane from the left side. He watches the object get closer, only to realize it was Metal Sonic as soon as he looked over! That's when Tails motions for Metal to follow him, turning the plane around and heading back to his work shop.

Metal notices Tails' gesture and follows the plane as it heads back.

Sonic notices the plane turn around and head back to the landing strip, so he blasts over to meet Tails there.

* * *

After the plane lands and comes to a stop, Tails hops out and watches as Metal lands not too far from him. Thankfully, the landing and runway area was lit up so things could be seen.

"There you are! Sonic was worried about you! He should be here any second to explain why too!" Tails chimes, smiling.

"Worried about me...? I feared that the doctor did something to Sonic! He ran out of the house suddenly saying he had to check on you!" Metal replies, looking around for Sonic. "Wait why would he be worried about me? Did something happen?"

"You could say that. But nothing bad happened! And Sonic's fine. Speaking of Sonic, here he comes now!" Tails notices as a blue blur races over to them.

Sonic comes to a screeching halt when he spots Tails and Metal standing there, the blush once again growing on his face. "Oh hey Metal! Nice to see you again! What brings you here? I was actually just about to head back home-!"

"Sonic." Tails interupts, glaring a bit. "Get to the point."

"What point? What's going on here? I am confused. Please explain what is happening!" Metal didn't seem to be liking this whole thing...

"Well... you see... I kinda... actually..." Sonic starts, trying to say what he wanted to say.

When the glare from Tails grew stronger he sighs and breaths in. He was going to do it! He was going to say it!

"I love you too! But not just in the way I explained to you!" He finally blurts out, face and ear tips bright red.

"Then why didn't you just say that instead of running off? And what's this other way that you love me? I do not understand."

"The other kind of love is where someone likes someone else not just enjoying being around them but also really likes them and wants to spend more time with them and you reall really like them and kinda want to spend the rest of your life with them by your side?" He was talking swiftly, thankfully slow enough for it to be made out.

Metal listens, takes a moment to think, then nods. "So love means you don't want to leave someone no matter what because you like them and enjoy them correct? If that's the case, then I love you that way as well."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears, Metal actually liked him back! Maybe not exactly exactly how Sonic felt, but it didn't matter! Metal loved him back! He quickly goes over to Metal and hugs them, then looks him in the eyes and kisses them softly. "Lets go back home then. And I'm sorry for running off. Next time I'll talk to you about it first."

Metal nods. "Lets go home."

The two of them start walking off, when Sonic waves to Tails.

"Thanks for the help Tails!"

"You're welcome Sonic! See ya guys later!" The fox waves back as they leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Though Sonic might had confessed for the most part... he was still timid about it. He wasn't sure Metal actually understood what he was trying to say... So after a few days of thinking, he decided to give it another try at explaining it more clearly to Metal, just to be on the safe side.

"So about the other day... Let me try to explain it again, just so I'll stop worrying about things, okay?"

"I don't see why you would need to, but okay."

"First of all, there are two types of love for someone. First is where you love them like a best bud, and the second is where you love them as someone you what to show affection to and spend the rest of your days with, and trust with your life and with your secrets. It also includes the first kind of love too."

He was already blushing brightly, trying to get to the next part of things.

"I... I uh... I feel like my love for you is the second one..." There he goes mumbling again.

Thankfully for Metal, he could hear things others couldn't.

"Isn't that what you said before? With the addition of this affection you mentioned?"

Sonic pauses for a moment then nods. He was kinda surprised. "You don't know what affection is...?"

"I know the definition, but I do not know anything else about it. From my recent experience, the definitions only tell so much it seems."

"Affection is where you... well show affection! Like kissing and hugs and gift giving and such things like that! Its a way of showing how much you care about the person you love so much!"

Metal takes a moment to go over the information, then nods in response. "Given what you had told me, and what you said last night. My answer remains the same. Though I am curious about how this affection is done. Do you mind showing me?"

Just when Sonic thought he couldn't get any more flustered or blush any brighter, he was proven wrong. He just sat there, staring at Metal.

"Are you okay? Your face and ears are red, like last night. Is that what you call 'Blushing'?"

"Oh! Yeah! That's what blushing is! Ahahahaha-!" Sonic laughs a bit, then goes to move closer to Metal.

Though Metal seemed to lean back a bit at first, he soon stopped after reminding himself who he was with.

Sonic pauses when Metal moves, then gives a reassuring smile. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. And if I do something you dont' like, tell me and I'll stop. I respect you Metal, as well as love you." He didn't move closer, he stayed where he was at, looking at them.

"I know you would not hurt me. I am use to stepping away if the doctor drew near. It is... as you would call a habit. It will take time to program that out as part of my response scenarios." Metal replies.

"I figured it'd be something like that. Tell you what, you can approach me for now on, instead of me approaching you. That way it'll be on your terms and there won't be any worry of getting hurt? Sound good?" Although Sonic really wished he could have showed Metal some affection like they asked... he wasn't going to overstep.

"That will work. Thank you. Sonic... why were you moving closer to me anyway? Is it because I asked about this affection you told me about?"

Sonic nods quickly and gets a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah... it was. I was going to give you a hug, but I wasn't going to do so if you didn't want me to."

"I asked you to show me. I do not see how that equates to me not wanting you to." Metal opens their arms, moving them out to the side some. "This is how you act when someone wishes to give you a hug correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. A hug it is then!" Sonic happily chimes, going over and wrapping his arms around Metal.

Metal soon does the same, then after a few minutes lets go as Sonic lets go. "That was.. Nice. We should hug again sometime."

Sonic nods, smiling big. "Sounds like a plan to me Mets! Is it alright if I call you that?"

"I do not mind. You've already asked me that before."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"


	9. Chapter 9

After awhile, Sonic worked up the courage and along with Metal and Tails, figured out a plan on how to tell the others about what had happened. Without Metal getting hurt.

So a meeting was held at Tails' place and when the day finally came...

"The reason you were called here... and called to video chat, was that I have something to tell you guys. Fair warning it might be a bit hard to understand, but its nothing bad!" Sonic starts, quickly becoming unsure of this...

Tails nods from near by to reassure him that it was okay.

"As I was saying, its nothing bad. Its actually a really good thing! I shouldn't be worried about telling you guys, you're my friends! I trust you guys!" He pauses, turning around as he looked behind him and to the curtain leading to Tails' workshop from his house. "Its okay, you can come out. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

A few minutes go by and nothing happens...

Sonic's ears go back as he walks over to the curtains and pass them. He soon comes out, his hand holding onto something on the other side.

"Everyone, you probably already know them already, but they aren't what they use to be. I promise. They've been living with me for well over a month now!"

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE DATING!? WHO IS IT?!" Amy blurts out, then calms down after the looks she gets. "I'm over him you guys, sure I had a mad crush before, but its over. He doesn't feel the same about me we've already talked this over. Right Tails?"

The fox nods and Sonic sighs, shaking his head a bit.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Amy. Everyone, say hello to Mets. Also known as Metal Sonic." Sonic walks forward as he speaks with Metal Sonic following behind him... almost hiding behind him...

The whole room was quiet, staring...

Metal pulls his hand out of Sonic's and starts backing up, this... this was not helping the fact he was already scared for his life...

"Metal is okay. They aren't going to hurt you. I promise." Sonic turns to look at him... and by the time he turns around Amy had her hammer out... With Tails trying to keep her from doing anything with it.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge, who were all video chatting, kept staring... Until Knuckles started to laugh soon falling over and out of sight while still laughing.

"So that explains a few things." Rouge speaks up, seeming to be okay with it.

Shadow just shakes his head and walks off...

"I... We shouldn't have done this...! So many predictions said it would end badly...!" Metal speaks up... backing up some more... then suddenly running off.

"Mets wait!" Sonic goes to grab him, only to be too late. "Great now look what you guys have done! Thanks a lot!" He growls, then runs off after Metal.


	10. Chapter 10

Metal didn't go far, he went to hide in part of Tails' workshop.

Sonic did find him, sitting down next to him where the robot was hiding. "Metal... I'm sorry about what happened... I thought things would be different."

"None of the scenarios my systems came up ended well, guess this time there was nothing that could be done." Metal replies, shaking his head. "Maybe this isn't meant to be."

"Metal..." Sonic's ears droop, he didn't know what to say. So instead he just stayed there with Metal.

"You guys couldn't have just kept it together and not act like you did!? Who knows where they are now!" Tails growls, ticked off with his friends.

"I'm sorry Tails it was just so funny! Sonic! Dating Metal Sonic! Best prank ever!" Knuckles laughs some more only to calm down when no one responds. "It... wasn't a prank was it...?"

"No it wasn't Knuckles and that was extremely rude! I'm surprised that Rouge was the only one who was okay with this!" Tails growls more, his ears pinned back somewhat. "And Amy why did you get out the hammer! I told you not to do that before hand!"

"Sonic is my friend! I wanted to make sure if this was a trap that he'd be safe!"

"IT'S NOT A TRAP OKAY! THEY ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER!" The fox snaps, then turns his back to them.

"Sorry..."

"Don't say sorry to me Amy. If you guys want to apologize, do it to Sonic and Metal! You can all leave, I'm going to find my friends." Tails huffs, then walks off.


End file.
